


It was only just a Dream

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: Tumblr user https://aubreys-posen.tumblr.com/ made a Chaubrey shiper out of me, so I wrote this for her
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	It was only just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user https://aubreys-posen.tumblr.com/ made a Chaubrey shiper out of me, so I wrote this for her

Dream, memory, will, honestly the three have been confusing Aubrey's head lately, especially when her thoughts were about a person: Chloe.  
At first it was just a friendship, someone who didn't judge her, and in a way, she understood the madness in her head, it never took much, Chloe understood it just by looking at her.

Even when she thinks everyone turned their backs on her, when she cost everyone something so important, the redhead didn't leave her side. and maybe it was at that moment, when she realized that there was something more, that maybe, she would finally know what it was like to love someone.

The first time they kissed, it was a joke, it meant nothing, and the amount of alcohol in their minds didn't help at all. Even so, Aubrey never forgot, which was funny, because she always forgot things when she drank too much.

The next time it was an act of courage, she needed to know, she couldn't control something she didn't know, she needed to know exactly what she felt. it was scary, it was risking something, and maybe destroying everything, or maybe winning everything. what she didn't know was that there was a possibility to stay in the middle. and more lost than ever.

Aubrey didn't have much idea of what was going on, sometimes it felt like heaven, sometimes hell. she would feel the redhead's lips on hers, would have her close. but soon after it seemed that nothing had happened between them, and there was only her best friend, as always. it was confusing. it was like someone kept opening and closing the door on her face. and she felt like she was going crazy. maybe it was just as confusing for the redhead as it was for her. or was there a chance that she felt the same way that Aubrey couldn't admit that she felt.

She knew, she could have said something, she could have asked, she could have continued, why hadn't she done that? the possibility, and the various "maybe" circulated in her head. And she was dizzy. Who knows, if she had said, at this moment she would be embracing her close, in that small bed, as she had already done so many times.

Still, nothing prepared her for the arrival of Beca Mitchel.  
“Hey, what about her?”  
It was how it all started, who would say that a simple sentence would change everything

"Bree, I know it's hard, but give her a chance, she has good ideas. I know how and for you to change like that. But try, for me?"  
she knew she would do anything for Chloe

“She makes us better”  
she knew Chloe was right, and she knew that the only reason she didn't like Beca was because she had caught Chloe's attention. she lost track of how many times Chloe mentioned the woman in the past few days, and she struggled to keep her feelings in check. not to scream or even something else. she didn't want to lose, but she also didn't want to give up, because she had already lost enough control but even after that she found herself wondering if she should speak anything, if she had any chance. 

When Beca became part of the Bellas once and for all, her world ceased to function, everything she imagined and created, crumbling little by little, no matter how many times she fought, trying everything kept crumbling. She had lost Chloe, and she knew.   
All she could do was try not to lose her completely. and sitting here again she found herself remembering, every detail, every trace of her face, every kiss, every hug. she knew that every minute of her dreams would all be Chloe's property. every millimeter of her soul would be hers. but now, as she watched Chloe and Beca happily. it was all just a dream that she had for a long time, and she let it slip right through her hand.  
Now was time to let it go .


End file.
